


Ao menos mande notícias

by pinkychan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shadam, adashi, brazilian!Adam, esperando a setima temporada, pre setima temporada
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkychan/pseuds/pinkychan
Summary: Aquele era o fim e eles sabiam.





	Ao menos mande notícias

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: E as 45 do minutos do segundo tempo consegui aos trancos e barrancos terminar esta fanfic antes da sétima temporada chegar e destruir tudo que é feliz e belo. É uma brincadeira continuando a “Os beijos que eu não te dei” e era pra ser uma versão doo break up. Mas eu acho que o Shiro e o Adam merecem mais amigos então tem também um pequeno apêndice com a prévia do que aconteceu antes do Shiro e do Adam terminarem que não precisa ser lido para que a fanfic faça sentido e que funcionou mais como exercício de debate para tentar ver os pontos relevante dos dois lados.
> 
> Independente do que aconteça, esse intervalo entre a revelação do Adam e a sétima temporada foi muito divertido e pelo menos isso ninguém pode tirar de mim.

_“Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado_

_Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar_

_Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo_

_Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar”_

_(Pitty, Na sua estante)_

 

Despois da discussão na área comum, Shiro estava relutante em voltar para casa, pois sabia que o assunto retornaria e não seria agradável, para dizer o mínimo. Além disso, ele ainda não estava pronto para enfrentar Adam de novo, então estava pensando em pedir para passar a noite no quarto de algum de seus colegas quando recebeu seu celular apitou e ele viu que Adam estava um passo à frente. Ele já tinha conseguido um sofá para passar a noite.

Os dias seguintes foram tensos. Não ter o apoio da Garrison Galaxy era uma coisa, mas não ter o apoio de Adam no que seria a realização de seu sonho estava entalado na garganta de Shiro que começou a ver cada vez mais próxima a encruzilhada no caminho que eles tinham feito junto até aquele momento.

O tempo de reflexão isolado de Shiro acabou com a chegada do final de semana porque ele teve seu apartamento invadido por metade do seu grupo de amigos e recebeu a notícia de que a outra metade tinha sequestrado Adam porque o que quer que fosse, podia esperar um pouco mais.

Mas o final de semana ainda era o limite e quando Shiro voltou para casa no domingo a tarde depois do almoço, encontrou Adam no sofá. Este escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo e ajeitou sua postura, mas não rápido o suficiente que não posse possível perceber que antes ele estava com os pés encima do sofá, abraçado aos joelhos.

“Oi”

“Oi” respondeu.

“Como foi a final de semana? Você se divertiu?”

“Sim. E você?”

“Eu também. Tinha tempo que a gente não se reunia pra fazer coisas estúpidas, então foi bom” enquanto caminhava até o sofá e se sentava lá também.

Os momentos se silêncio desconfortáveis que se seguiram foram a preparação para o que estava por vir. Para o que os dois estavam evitando desde o evento no _lounge_ dos pilotos mas que finalmente os alcançou, agora depois que ambos tiveram tempo para mastigar e finalmente engolir o assunto.

“Desculpa por ter reagido mal antes. Eu não devia ter levantado a voz e feito ultimatos e nem saído da sala como eu fiz. Mas eu não consigo mais ter a mesma conversa”. Mais uma vez Adam estava um passo a frente e entrou no assunto antes de Shiro, seu tom muito mais calmo e refletido dessa vez.

“A culpa foi minha. Eu não devia ter falado sobre a missão com você em público” olhando para o lado, porque olhar diretamente para Adam ficou muito difícil de repente. “Eu sei que é uma missão perigosa e sei que você se preocupa”.

“Eu queria apoiar você, mas está ficando difícil demais. Você ama ser um piloto e ama estar no espaço e eu sei que sempre vou ficar em segundo lugar”

“Adam, não...”

“Deixa eu terminar” insistiu. “Eu sei que eu estou em segundo lugar e isso não importava, mas nós chegamos a um ponto que está me deixando assustado. É como se eu não tivesse mais importância. Como se nosso relacionamento não tivesse nenhuma importância para você e isso eu não posso mais aceitar. São três anos, Takashi...” terminou com um suspiro e deixou a ideia de que seriam os últimos três bons anos pairando no ar e o peso da verdade em suas palavras esmagando Shiro contra o chão.

Mesmo caminhando junto, Adam sabia que era Shiro quem seguia na frente. E ele tinha percebido logo que não queria competir, que estava feliz em apoiar e acompanhar o outro aonde quer que ele fosse. Isso nunca tinha sido um problema até Shiro começar a se distanciar demais e agora esva ficando impossível continuar a segui-lo.

“Eu sempre tiver esse sonho bobo de que nós vamos envelhecer juntos, mas eu acho que eu estava sonhando sozinho esse tempo todo, não é? Eu nunca vou ser suficiente. Você sempre vai precisar de mais” estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não chorar e algumas lágrimas teimosas escorregaram, Adam tendo que esfregar os dedos indicador e médio de ambas as mãos por debaixo dos óculos para evitar que elas escorressem.

“Adam eu...” as palavras todas sumiram. O som sumiu. As cores também. Shiro sentiu os olhos adendo quando olhou para o seu melhor amigo. Seu camarada dos tempos de cadete. Colega de quarto. Parceiro. O homem que ele amava. A pessoa que ele sentia que sempre esteve por perto e que queria que sempre estivesse ali mesmo que sempre um passo atrás, porque Shiro precisava estar na frente.

Precisava ser o líder. Precisava estar sempre lutando contra um inimigo invisível para alcançar algo cada vez mais distante. 

Ele sempre teve a certeza heroica de que não havia nada que não faria por Adam. Que ele morreria pelo outro e serviria de escuto para todos os golpes da vida sem nem piscar. Mas o que o outro estava pedindo era muito diferente. Muito mais banal... Cotidiano. Simples. Ele não queria que Shiro morresse por ele, queria que Shiro vivessem com ele. Que eles continuassem juntos por todo o tempo que ainda tinham.

As lágrimas já estavam escorrendo quando Shiro se moveu e tomou a mão de Adam na sua, segurando firme porque ainda não queria se soltar.

“Tudo bem” respondeu emulando um sorriso e apertando de volta a mão do ainda noivo.

“Eu queria poder fazer isso por você, Adam“ conseguiu dizer entre soluços. “Eu amo você tanto que eu queria poder fazer isso, mas eu não posso. Eu preciso ir nessa missão. É minha última chance! Se eu ficar... É mesquinho, eu sei, mas eu vou acabar culpando você e a culpa não é sua”. 

“Eu sei, Takashi. Eu sei que você não está fazendo por mal, mas eu não posso mais ficar esperando algo que você não pode me dar, então eu vou ter que seguir em frente. Ainda não sei como, mas vai dar tudo certo. Não é o fim do mundo e ninguém vai morrer... pelo menos eu espero que não” e emendou um último apelo mais desesperado. “Por favor, não morre no espaço.”

“Eu nunca quis magoar você desse jeito, Adam. Desculpa. ”

“Eu só perdoo se você não morrer no espaço” insistiu.

“Se eu morrer não vai fazer diferença. Eu não vou ter que lidar com mais nada”

“Mas você vai ter morrido sabendo que você me decepcionou. Uma. Ultima. Vez” arrastou a pronúncia das últimas palavras que estava pesando uma tonelada quando tele terminou a frase.

“Fechado. Eu vou voltar pra Terra e até lá você vai ter que me perdoar” aceitou.

A promessa feita conseguiu pintar a sala com tons de esperança e os dois ainda continuaram algum tempo sentados juntos, segurando uma mão do outro até terminarem de limpar as lágrimas e pedindo ao relógio para que os segundos se movessem mais devagar.

“Então é isso. Nós estamos mesmo terminando.”

“É...” respirou fundo e levantou as mãos que ainda estavam entrelaçadas esperando o sinal para soltá-las. “Você está pronto?” tentando usar um tom animado. Finais eram sempre tristes, mas era importante manter a esperança.

“Eu acho que ainda vou precisar de alguns minutos”

“E eu quero tirar um cochilo. Não consegui dormir direito o final de semana todo.”

“Um cochilo parece uma boa ideia”

Não era para ser um convite, mas mesmo assim Adam se levantou e saiu puxando Shiro pela mão na direção do quarto.

“Depois eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e amanhã eu peço outro quarto pra mim”

“Besteira. Você pode não se lembra, mas houve um tempo no passado em que nós não eramos namorados. É só voltar com os termos antigos no nosso Contrato de Colegas de Quarto” riu.

O tom brincalhão de Adam contaminou Shiro que pensou que também conseguiria brincar com a situação, o que mais uma vez se provou um grande erro porque seu humor negro só tinha lugar em momentos muito específicos. Tão específicos que a história da humanidade ainda não tinha presenciado um momento desse, mas diziam as lendas que ele existia. 

“Olha pelo lado bom: pelo menos agora você vai poder usar o pedido de casamento no entardecer em uma praia da Grécia com outra pessoa” brincou sem analisar o _timing_ de sua piada.

“Verdade... E dependendo de como as cosias se arrumam e do tempo que a missão durar, quem sabe você não volta a tempo pro meu casamento? Eu guardo uma dança pra você” retrucou sem nem piscar.

“Não teve graça, não é?” concluiu depois de escutar a resposta de Adam que acertou bem em seu nariz e quase o deixou tonto. Mais um pouco e ele voltaria a chorar como uma criança.

“Nem um pouco. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que você não é engaçado, Takashi? Sorte a sua ser tão bonito”

 

**[Mais ou menos 48 horas antes]**

SHIRO estava sentado no sofá, a mão esquerda revirando sem parar pulseira presa no pulso oposto e seu estômago ainda remoendo a discussão que teve com Adam. Ele sabia que o assunto voltaria à tona quando eles se encontrassem, o que não demoraria tanto assim para acontecer, porque eles ainda dividiam um apartamento.

Adam tinha passado os últimos dias com outro amigo, mas ele teria que voltar em algum momento.

O barulho da campainha o tirou de seus pensamentos e também indicou que não era Adam quem estava chegando, mas sim outra pessoa sem um passe de acesso para a habitação.

Assim que a porta deslizou para o lado, Shiro se deparou com o casal de amigos, Christopher com um sorriso sem graça, mas compreensivo e calmo e Clover com uma carranca assustadora e a áurea assassina.

Uma força maior estava intervindo... e para ser sincero, Shiro ficou aliviado em ver os outros dois. Encontrar Adam era inevitável, mas ele não se importaria em adiar o evento um pouco mais. Ou muito mais considerando que o que estava por vir não parecia muito bom.

Ele não chegou a falar sobre o que tinha acontecido para ninguém, mas depois da cena protagonizada no _lounge_ operacional ele nem precisava. Toda a Garrison já devia sabia que ele e Adam tinham discutido.

Shiro esperou costumeiro soco no ombro que sempre levava quando a loira estava irritada com ele ou feliz por ele ou só passando por perto dele, mas desta vez ela só passou direto na direção do quarto do casal, deixando um sentimento de vazio.

Não era um sentimento agradável. O de ser deixado para trás.

“Eu sinto muito, cara” Christopher também avançou sem pedir permissão e passou o braço livre envolta de Shiro o prendendo em um meio abraço que só durou o tempo suficiente para tirar a cabeça do primeiro de sua quase espiral de abandono. “Tudo bem com você?”

“Ela me odeia agora?”

“Você está, e eu cito, ‘ _ativamente tentando matar um amigo dela, partindo o coração do outro amigo e pior... destruindo o casamento perfeito que ela está planejando há anos’_ então a resposta oficial é ‘ _sim’_ ” respondeu e continuou em um tom mais baixo, quase cumplice indicando a bolsa térmica que estava carregando na outra mão. “Mas eu tenho intolerância a lactose e sou alérgico a amendoim e mesmo assim ela escondeu um dos potes de sorvete de emergência que ficam no freezer lá de casa debaixo dos palitinhos de cenoura e aipo na cesta de lanches que ela empurrou pra eu trazer pra nossa noite de jogos”.

“Noite de jogos?” repetiu, porque não tinha recebido o memorando com a programação.

“A gente ficou sabendo do que aconteceu e que não tem sido fácil nos últimos tempos, então achamos que talvez vocês precisassem de um tempo pra esfriar a cabeça, sabe? Uma folga. E também é sexta-feira. Todos os problemas estão oficialmente suspensos até domingo à noite” sorriu tentando dar mais credibilidade a seu argumento. “As garotas vão levar o Adam pra dançar e nós... Nós, que não temos coordenação motora, vamos colocar nossa amizade a prova jogando Mario Kart e _Twilight imperium_. Isso se você não preferir ficar sozinho lamentando a vida ou sei lá qual outro plano você tinha pra hoje,”

Assim que terminou a frase Christopher sentiu algo diferente no ar e se moveu para o lado, arrastando Shiro junto para que ambos saíssem do caminho de Clover que reapareceu marchando com a muda de roupa que escolheu para Adam dentro de uma bolsa.

Ela ainda lançou um último olhar de górgona cheio de cobras raivosas na direção de Shiro e saiu sem falar mais nada e sem dar espaço para que o outro falasse nada também. Pelo menos ele tinha certeza de que Adam teria companhia.

“Desculpa de novo. Só lembra que na inevitável guerra intergaláctica que está por vir, ela vai estar do lado da Terra” brincou o loiro.

“Eu tenho quase pena da raça alienígena que vai estar do outro lado” riu, sentindo um peso ser retirado de seus ombros. Mesmo que temporariamente. “Uma noite de jogos parece bom. O Marvin também vem?” perguntou, porque não dava pra jogar _Twilight Imperium_ só com duas pessoas.

“Claro. Você sabe que ele odeia ficar pra trás” continuou já encontrando o caminho da cozinha para guardar o sorvete e a cerveja e arrumar as outras comidinhas que Clover não teve trabalho nenhum arrumando. Que ela só tirou da geladeira sem critério e jogou na bolsa térmica porque aquele ainda era um prédio militar e uma escola e não dava para ficar desfilando com _packs_ de cerveja pelos corredores. E porque todo mundo tinha que comer pelo menos cinco porções de verduras e frutas por dia. E porque uma porção diária de oleaginosas também proporcionava muitos benefícios. E porque não importava o quão irritada ela estivesse, seu reflexo patelar sempre era o de querer alimentar todo mundo a sua volta.

Shiro ainda estava desanimado e sem muita vontade de fazer coisa alguma, mas Chris já estava ali e Marvin chegou algum tempo demais com mais um _pack_ de cerveja escondido em saco de papel opaco, duas garrafas de Belvedere e um pack de redbull de mirtilo para que eles conseguissem ficar bêbados mais rápido porque jogar Mario Kart bêbado era sempre mais divertido. E também porque já estava há umas 48 horas sem dormir sem o energético ele não ia conseguir durar mais muito tempo.

Eles começaram com _Twilight imperiume_ o único realmente motivado a ficar bêbado era Marvin até mesmo porque ele era quem tinha a maior tolerância entre os três. O pote de sorvete de Chocolate e manteiga de amendoim foi embora bem rápido. A primeira colherada e Shiro já começou a pensar no quanto sentiria falta da Haagendazs enquanto estivesse cruzando o sistema solar e era justamente isso que Clover queria. Ela não só o conhecia bem demais como também sabia como jogar.Lá pela quarta rodada, já estava bastante claro que Marvin manteria sua coroa de Imperador Galáctico.  

Também ficou bem claro que a noite não seria nada divertida porque o elefante no quarto estava tentando não pisar em nenhum dos ovos, então os três não conseguiram estabelecer nenhum assunto neutro suficiente que não morresse em fôlego cinco sentenças depois e nem mesmo a competição estava conseguindo ultrapassar os limites da cordialidade.

Mesmo assim eles insistiram até o final da partida que terminou ainda sem clima para dança cerimonial da vitória. E enquanto a noite de jogos na Garrison morria lentamente, as garotas já tinham chegado a boate na cidade e Clover não demorou para encher o _Instagram_ de fotos para dividir com o mundo toda a diversão que eles estavam tendo.   

“Pelo menos elas estão tendo mais sucesso que a gente” comentou Marvin passando o celular para Christopher para ele ver as fotos postadas e suas descrições.

“Noite de jogos... Por que eu achei que isso fosse ser uma boa ideia?” resmungou.

“O que foi?” perguntou Shiro voltando da cozinha com outra cerveja.

“Nada. A gente está só...” escondendo o celular, mas depois se arrependendo e mostrando a tela para o outro. “Desculpa você ter ficado preso com a gente hoje. A culpa foi minha que não pensei na programação direito. Será que ainda dá pra gente pegar umas _hoverbikes_ e fazer uma corrida?”

Shiro pegou o telefone e foi passando as fotos com o dedo enquanto Marvin olhava irritado para Christopher enquanto a nuvenzinha da depressão só cresci mais e mais. Quase dez anos de curso e ele ainda cometia erros primários!

“A gente já bebeu demais pra dirigir, mas obviamente não o bastante se a gente ainda está tendo essa conversa. Cadê a vodka?”

“Não é culpa de vocês. Eu que estou meio...”

“Não! A gente veio ficar com você e nós vamos ficar com você e vai ser divertido. Cadê o Mario Kart?”

“Cara, que se dane...” finalmente alcançando sua garrafa de vodka e voltando para a sala com ela e três copos. Ele serviu os três e já engoliu a sua porção como se fosse água. A bebida lhe deu a coragem que faltava para tentar uma abordagem mais arrojada e dramática diante da promessa de que se tudo desse errado eles ainda poderiam beber até não se lembrarem de nada.  “Shirogane, meu amigo, você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?”

O homem olhou para baixo. A garrafa de cerveja ainda na sua mão.

“Não tem muito a dizer. Ninguém quer que eu vá na missão para Kerberus porque é perigoso demais. Só o Samuel Holts ainda não acha que eu sou carta fora do baralho e é só graças e ele que eu vou poder participar. Eu estava frustrado com tudo isso e fui desabafar com o Adam e ele... Bom, ele está entre as pessoas que também não querem que eu vá porque é muito perigoso, então nós discutimos”

“Na frente de todo mundo que estava na sala comum” acrescentou Marvin.

“Eu só queria desabafar. Não era para ser uma discussão. Eu nem sei... Eu não estava procurando briga e eu não pensei que o Adam fosse reagir como ele reagiu.”

“É, porque seria realmente sacanagem se você tivesse tocado no assunto em um lugar público só pra usar a plateia de escudo pro Adam não poder jogar toda a sua porcaria enciam de você de volta”

“Não foi isso que eu fiz! Eu nem vi que tinha mais gente lá. Eu tinha acabado de ter uma reunião... desagradável e estava com raiva e é com o Adam que eu converso porque ele sempre me apoia” soltou as palavras e só depois de ouvi-las percebeu que o tempo verbal estava errado. “Quer dizer, apoiava”.

“Qual é Shirogane, depois de tudo que aconteceu você sinceramente esperava outra reação do Adam? Ele já passou por um bocado de coisa com você até agora e todo mundo sabe o que ele pensa sobre você ir em expedições no espaço. Com gravidade zero” bebericando seu segundo copo. “Você não vai beber não?” empurrando um dos copos que tinha servido mais cedo para o colega loiro.

“O Adam acha que eu não me importo com ele só porque eu quero ir na missão e isso não é verdade. Eu amo ele! Mas eu também não posso desistir agora” tomou um gole antes de continuar. “No final o Adam disse que se eu for, ele não vai me esperar, então eu acho que acabou.”

“Não dá pra dizer que não é perigoso, mas um missão igual a de Kerberus... Esse é o sonho de todo piloto. Não dá pra dizer ‘ _não’_ para uma oportunidade dessas. O Adam vai acabar entendendo.”

“Eu também acho que acabou. É melhor assim” disse Marvin.

“Para com isso, Marvin. A gente não está aqui pra separar ninguem”

“Não é isso que eu estou fazendo, mas não vejo outro jeito. O Shiro quer uma coisa e o Adam quer outra coisa muito diferente. Alguém vai ter que sair perdendo e não é justo pra nenhum dos dois. Não é justo o Shiro desistir do sonho dele, mas também não é justo o Adam ficar em segundo plano de novo. O Shiro acabou de dizer que ama o Adam, então ele vai querer o que é melhor pra ele e eu não acho que ficar esperando por sei lá quanto tempo a missão vai durar... Três anos, certo? Seja o melhor pra ele. Porque se o Adam entender mais uma vez e aceitar mas essa, é isso que vai acontecer. Ele vai ficar três anos sentado na janela da torre com um lenço na mão esperando o príncipe voltar da jornada de herói,”

“Eu nunca disse que ele precisa parar a vida dele pra me esperar”.

“E você também deixou claro que não vai fazer concessões na sua pra acomodar as necessidades dele” Marvin matou seu segundo copo antes de continuar.

“Quem quer dinheiro? Eu vou dar 100 créditos pra cada um se a gente mudar de assunto agora” Chris tentou interromper, mas ninguem o escutou.

“E o problema não é nem a missão ser longa ou ser perigosa demais. O problema é que você vai morrer nessa brincadeira” desengasgou a última frase porque era difícil reconhecer aquilo. “Você está doente e essa missão pode matar você. Se não fosse por isso, o Adam seria o mais orgulhoso de todos, ia estar ajudando a preparar tudo e já teria criado algum momento piegas igual aquela história ridícula de que ‘ _em qualquer lugar onde você estiver a lua vai ser sempre do tamanho do seu polegar_ ’... Que filme imbecil! Eu ainda quero aquelas duas horas da minha vida de volta!”

“Você está pegando pesado, Marvin. Ainda mais porque essa coisa da lua só funciona na Terra. Ia ter que ser diferente em uma expedição pra fora do Planeta” Chris tentou interromper de novo reforçando o apelo cômico da outra fala para mudar a direção da conversa.

“Eu sei disso! Era só um exemplo. O importante é que o Adam ia esperar o tempo que precisasse até você voltar, diferente da garota burra do filme que largou o Channing Tatum. O Channing Tatum! Se o Channign Tatum não consegue manter uma relação a distância, qual a chance que qualquer um de nós tem?”

“É exatamente por isso que eu tenho que ir. Esta é minha última chance! Eu não sei o que vem depois então só dá pra penser no agora” replicou bastante irritado por ter que ficar se defendendo de todos. Foi quando sentiu a mão de Chris em seu ombro.

“Eu acho que o que o Shiro está tentando dizer é que ele está plenamente ciente da condição dele, mas que por mais assustador que a doença seja, é mais assustador deixar ela tomar conta de tudo. Deixar ela vencer enquanto ainda existe jogo para ser jogado. Ele ainda tem alguns bons anos pela frente e ele quer viver da melhor maneira possível sem deixar o medo aleijar ele antes do tempo. O diagnóstico do Takashi... Partiu o nosso coração, mas ainda é a vida dele. A gente pode tentar imaginar, mas é ele quem vive com essa pulseira no braço, então só ele sabe como é e é ele quem tem que dizer qual o limite, não o Adam e nem a gente. Talvez a Garrison possa, mas ele já foi autorizado a ir na missão” apertou de leve o ombro do outro. “Você não abandona seus sonhos por medo do que pode acontecer."

Shiro olhou para o outro agradescido.

“Cheguei a ficar arrepiado, olha isso” disso mostrando do braço. “Agora me conta o seguinte, a Clover sabe que você também está tentando destruir o casamento dela?” questinou Marvin com ar cético.

“Não, mas se eu cair eu vou levar você comigo _Sr.Eu-acho-que-acabou-e-é-melhor-assim_.”

“ _Touché_. Mas para todos os efeitos eu estava usando psicologia reversa”

“ E para todos os efeitos a Clover vai matar você do mesmo jeito.”

“Verdade... E então Shiro, será que ainda tem lugar na missão pra Kerberus pra duas pessoas que vão precisar de asilo político fora do sistema solar?”

Depois do elefante quebrar todos os ovos, portas e janelas da sala, ficou muito mais fácil respirar e eles puderam seguir atirando cascos de tartaruga um contra o outro. Com alguma insistência de Marvin as garrafas de vodka foram esvaziadas junto com o resto do suprimenro de alcoolica que ainda havia no apartamento e eles precisaram sair sorrateiros pelos corredores com toda a destreza de pessoas que mal sentiam as pernas para chegarem até o apartamento de Marvin onde acordaram no dia seguinte sem lembra de muitas coisas, inclusive de como tinham conseguido chegar até ali. Mas nada que não tivesse sido registrado pelas câmeras do sistema de segurança e pudesse ser assistido de novo e de novo e de novo.

 

**[Mais ou menos 24 horas antes]**

ADAM acordou devagar sentindo a respiração de outra pessoa em sua nuca e braços delicados abraçando seu torço. Eram linhas desconhecidas e ele seguiu o contorno até achar a pequena mão e entrelaçar seus dedos ali, só depois desse experimentar esse pequeno conforto ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com a imagem borrada de uma sala pouco familiar e tentou logo identificar onde estavam seu óculos.

Ele tentou se levantar mas foi impedido pela sua companhia que ainda não queria deixar os braços calorosos de Orfeu.

“Nããããooo… Muito cedo. Mais cinco minutos… ou duas horas” ela resmungou um pouco mais, mas Adam conseguiu se desvencilhar com cuidado e terminou depositando um pequeno beijo na testa da loira adormecida como agradecimento.

Foi bom deixar todo o drama em que sua vida estava se transformando nos últimos tempora para trás e só aproveitar uma noite com as amigas dançando como se não houvesse amanhã. Porque encontrar com a Beyonce na pista de dança era comprovadamente uma bálsamo pra todas as aflições da alma.

Depois da saída dramática, palavras amargas e café puro abandonados para trás, Adam queria abrir um buraco no chão e se jogar ali dentro, porque nunca passou por sua cabeça que um dia protagonizaria uma cena tão patética e exagerada, ainda mais em um lugar de trabalho. Ele era latino e estava literalmente tomando café, então era sua herança ser mais tempestuoso que os demais, mas ele não era tido a esses rompantes e ficou imeditamente arrependido. Não de sua opinião. Ele ainda estava certo em que achar a missão arriscada demais, mas da forma como falou com o noivo sem considerar que havia mais pessoas presentes.

Agora não tinha mais jeito, então quando ele mandou uma mensagem para Clover pedindo para dormir no seu sofá já o fez sabendo que toda a Garrison Galaxy sabia o que tinha acontecido. Na primeiro noite ele foi recebido com um bolo delicioso de cenoura com cobertura de bricadeiro fresquinho para acompanhar a sessão de filme com a John Wick. O segundo dia foi teve pão de queijo servido com John Wick II. Mas no dia de assistir ao último filme da trilogia, Clover acabou o convencendo que eles deveriam encontrar com Phoebe na cidade e ir dançar. Ela já tinha até arrumado uma babá e mandado Chris para a casa de um “ _amiguinho_ ” que Adam tinha certeza que era Shiro, o que era um alívio porque pelo menos ele sabia que o outro não ficaria sozinho.

Clover fazia careta e era assustadora, mas ele viu que o pote de sorvete de chocolate com manteiga de amendoim não estava mais no freezer e sabia que ela e Shiro compartilhavam o mesmo gosto em sorvete.

Era pra ser divertido. E no final foi mesmo.

Já era quase de manhã quando eles chegaram no apartamento de Phoebbe na cidade. Ela tinha cansado de viver na casa de Hamster que eram os dormitórios da Garrison e se mudou pouco depois da formatura para ter mais privacidade.

“Quer café, tigrão?” perguntou Phoebe. Adam ainda estava no sofá-cama que dividiu com Clover que escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro ainda resmunando sobre ser muito cedo.

Phoebe entregou  a xícara para Adam, apontou para Clover e depois pegou o celular para gravar a cena.

“Nossa, já está ficando tarde. Acho que não vai dar para seguir a programação..”

Assim que a palavra ‘programacão’ saiu da boca da loira, Clover deu um salto, dizendo que já tinha acordado e procurando suas coisas para ir tomar banho e se preparar porque os três iam passar o dia no spa.

“Funciona toda vez” riu Phoebe, bebendo um gole de café e assistindo a cena que tinha acabado de gravar.

“Muito engraçado, mas eu não estou vendo ninguém aqui pronto” disse Clover indo olhar o seu celular que estava abandonado desde a noite anterior.

“Sim senhora, comandante” Phoebe bateu continência e Adam também se levantou.

A feição de Clover ficou séria quando ela começou a ver o conteúdo perdido em seu celular e ela congelada no lugar olhando a tela e sem dar nenhuma ordem, o que foi suficiente para Adam se aaproximar para saber o que era.

“O que foi?” chegando perto o suficiente para ver que a ela tinha recebido uma mensagem de voz de Shiro. Junto com outras mensagens bêbadas da madrugada de Christopher.

“Não sei porque esse idiota está me mandando mensagem” rispou, mas colocou o celular no ouvido para escutar sozinha a mensagem tentando manter sua expressão o mais neutra possível, mas deixando escapar um suspiro antes de voltar a arquear as sonbranceçhas de forma tensa. “Coisa de gente bêbada. Não quero conversa com esse cretino, egoísta e sem consideração! Não sei como você suportou ele por tanto tempo!” e se voltou logo para Phoebe para buscar suporte.

“Não sei como a gente tem suportado ele há tanto tempo!” concordou Phoebe sem a mesma convicção, ainda se escondendo atrás de sua xícara de café. “O Shiro é o pior.”

“Vocês não precisam fazer isso, meninas. Está tudo bem. Ele também é amigo de vocês”.

“Hoje não. Hoje o Shiro é só o idiota que machucou os seus sentimentos depois de tudo que você já fez por ele. Aquele ingrato!”

“É assim que um relacionamento funciona, Clover. Uma pessoa faz coisas pela outra e vice-versa. Não é nada absurdo” disse para tentar amenizar as coisas. Adam estava chateado, mas não queria que participar de um festival de Vamos-ofender-Takashi-Shirogane até mesmo porque já sabia que não ia deixar os insultos correrem livres e ia acabar se sentindo obrigado a defender Shiro e essa era outra coisa que ele também não queria fazer por enquanto.

“Exatamente. Não é nada absurdo, então não custa nada o Shiro parar de olhar para o próprio umbigo e perceber que ele está magoando todo mundo” continuou ainda muito nervosa e Adam começou a se questionar o que estava na mensagem de voz, porque parecia que aquilo finalmente fez a primeira comporta da repressa se abrir e Clover finalmente tinha perdido o controle da raiva que estava mantendo engarrafada nos últimos dias. “Adam, meu anjo… E eu falo isso de coração: o seu namorado é um idiota! Você está tentando ter um relacionamento adulto com uma criança de três anos de idade que pensa que o mundo gira entorno dela e que insiste em tentar se matar enfiando o dedo na tomada. Ser um desbravador e rir na cara do perigo pode ter lá seu charme quando você é um adolescente burro, mas agora já chega. O Shiro já teve a cota de _daredevil_ dele e é só cruel ele continuar arrastando você desse jeito.”

Eles ainda estavam no seus vinte anos e a afirmação de Clover sobre se aquietar parecia bem absurda, mas essa era a proporção para Shiro. Ele ainda era um joven de vinte e poucos mas que passaria a envelhecer décadas de cada vez nos próximos anos.

A explosão de raiva de uma loira foi amenizada pela afirmação meio absurda da outra que fez todos os olhares de dúvida se dirigirem para ela buscando uma explicação:

“Eu me sinto pessoalmente responsável. Fui eu quem apresentou vocês dois.”

“Você não apresentou a gente, Phoebe. Nós três estudamos na mesma classe.”

“Mas eu ainda podia ter _hackeado_ o sistema da Garrison antes das aulas começarem e alterado a composição das turmas” analisou. “Tá ai. Vou acrescentar isso no e-mail deste ano que vou mandar para minha eu do passado pra corrigir esse erro”

“Ótima ideia. Aproveita e fala pra sua você do passado avisar pra minha eu do passado pra não convidar o Shiro pra nossa festa de dezesseis anos porque ele vai se tornar uma _persona non grata_ 10 anos no futuro.”

“Quantos universos paralelos você acha que já criou com esses seus e-mail pro passado?” riu Adam.

“Alguns. E eu ainda estou esperando receber o meu e-mail do futuro pra concertar alguma coisa, mas parece que nós estamos na linha do tempo original, então é meu papel como desbravadora testar ao máximo possível pra dar o melhor feedback para as versões que vêm depois de mim”.

Adam sempre achou graça dessa brincadeira de Phoebe e de seu espírito errático, mas semore gentil. Seria bastante útil poder voltar e corrigir erros, fazer tudo de novo com a pre-ciência do que aconteceria, mas não era assim que a vida funcionava. Tudo era irrepetível e cada escolha traçava seu caminho único.

“O seu eu do futuro podia escrever dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer” sorriu triste. “Eu não consigo mais. O Takashi já participou de tantas missões... Já bateu tantos records. Mas nada é suficiente. Ele sempre precisa de mais alguma coisa. Sempre esta faltando um pedaço que ele tem que buscar lá fora porque eu não sou suficiente pra preencher”.

“Você é mais do que suficiente, Adam!” pulou Clover. “Pra alguém que quer sempre ser o numero um, o Shiro é um grande numero dois, isso sim. Babaca. Cheio de porcaria. Ele é todo compreensivo e paciente e fala com aquela voz mansa, mas ele não desiste da posição de líder. E relacionamento tem que ser entre iguais. Ele não pode achar que os seus sonhos são menos importantes e que você é camihão de lixo pra ficar carregando tudo que ele joga encima de você. Não é justo você só dar... dar... dar e não receber nada em troca.”

“Não é tão...”

“É sim! Essa missão vai durar pelo menos três anos e eu vi os últimos resultados do Shiro. Ele não pode ir! É por isso que não queriam autorizar. É perigoso pra ele e para o resto de tripulação. Se alguma coisa acontecer... qualquer coisa. A culpa vai ser do Shiro. Ele é o bode expiatório perfeito e não entendeu ainda. É quase que o que a Disney fez quando lançou “ _Planeta do Tesouro_ ” junto com “Harry Potter” e fez uma publicidade porcaria pra depois culpar aquela obra de arte perfeita pela baixa bilheteria e usar isso de argumento pra acabar com as animações 2-D!”

“Respira, Clover. Ninguém precisa trazer “ _Planeta do Tesouro_ ” pra conversa” instruiu Adam e começou desenhar círculos nas costas da outra para tentar acalmá-la.

“Mas ele está bem agora, não está?” arriscou Phoebe, meio escondida esperando caso precisasse realizar uma manobra de esquiva rapidamente com a reação do público a sua pergunta.

“Pode pegar o próximo retorno que eu não estou gostando de pra onde você está indo, Phoebe” resmungou Clover olhando sério para a outra loira.

“Tudo bem. Eu quero ouvir” disse Adam, virando-se na direção da outra loira.

“Pelo que eu sei o Shiro foi liberado para ir na missão. Ele está bem. Esta bem o suficiente. O _Dr._ Holts não ia deixar ele ir se ele não estivesse bem. Essa missão é muito importante pra muita gente e o Holts ainda está levando o filho junto. Ninguém nessa situação colocaria na equipe alguém que vai ser só um risco desnecessário. Vai chegar um dia em que o Shiro não vai mais poder pilotar e que ele vai ser forçado a deixar essas coisas pra trás, mas isso ainda vai levar algum tempo” todo o movimento da sala cessou depois da última frase e ficou assim por alguns segundos esperando o peso se dissipar antes de continuar.

“O Shiro ainda tem tempo. Não é tanto tempo quanto todo mundo que gosta dele gostaria, mas você não vai conseguir ganhar tempo extra prendendo ele dentro de uma bolha. Não está no seu controle e você só vai se magoar e magoar o Shiro se continuar tentando. Ele ama ser um piloto. Ele veio pra Garrison por causa disso e ele já era assim antes mesmo de vocês se conhecerem, então você não pode acusar ele de ser desonesto e nem é como se ele estivesse fazendo isso deliberadamente para magoar você. E eu sei que todo mundo cresce e tem que assumir responsabilidades e é obrigado a mudar e é obrigado a escolher entre o ruim e o pior. E isso está longe de ser justo porque você e o Shiro vão ter que crescer bem mais rápido que o resto, mas ser um piloto é uma parte grande de quem o Shiro é e eu entendo que ele queira fazer isso por todo o tempo que conseguir e que ele espere receber apoio das pessoas próximas. Dói… que saber que o tempo de vocês dois tem um limite, mas ele insistir na missão não significa que ele se importe menos com você ou que ele valorize menos o tempo que vocês ainda vão poder passar juntos.”

“Significa sim e o Adam não tem que ficar esperando ele porcarcia nem uma! Esse idiota está indo ver as estrelas e está deixando todo mundo pra trás. Pra ele tanto faz porque ele vai estar realizando o sonho dele e tal. Ele não se importa se isso vai matar ele porque são os idiotas aqui que vão chorar depois.” 

“Ele não está tentando se matar, Clover. Eu tenho certeza que o Shiro vai fazer de tudo pra voltar” completou Phoebe e aquela foi a gota dágua que faltava para romper a segunda comporta da repressa.  

Depois disso Clover se trancou no banheiro e nem os alertas sobre eles ficarem atrasados na programação conseguiu tira-la de lá por um tempo.

“O que tinha nessa mensagem que o Takashi mandou pra ela?”

“Pra ela não sei. Na minha ele se desculpou por envolver a gente, me agradesceu uma boa amiga e pediu pra eu cuidar de você. Conversa de bêbado, sabe. Eu não levei em consideração. Mas olha só esse vídeo que o Marvin me mandou dos ninjas fazendo estrelinhas pelos corredores da Garrison” mostrando a tela do celular para o outro.

Não dava mais para Phoebe hackear o sitema da Garrison para mudar o formato das turmas, mas não ia a impedir de fazer cópias do vídeos do sistema de segurança.

 


End file.
